Oh Star
by abovetheruins
Summary: [If I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok? Especially not Red.] Purple watches the stars and wishes. RAPR [Slash]


**Notes:** What can I say, I've become obsessed with RAPR lately, and wanted to contribute a little something of my own. Nothing but pure fluff really, but maybe someone will get some enjoyment from it. I know I did while writing it. XD

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Invader Zim. I think that's pretty much a given. I also don't own the song 'Oh Star' by Paramore.

Oh Star

* * *

_'You see, My Tallests, humans think, idiotic beings that they are, that if you wish on the first star you see, that wish will come true.'_ A bark of laughter. _'Humans... amusing, aren't they? They believe in the stupidest things...'_

Looking out at the vastness of inky space that stretched out before him, Purple didn't think it was so stupid. Oh, he had laughed right along with Red after Zim's visage had faded from the screen, bowled over with giggles that humans, anyone really, would think that _stars_ of all things could grant wishes.

But, maybe...

_'I wonder... '_ His claws clicked against the metal railing as he leaned against it, wide purple eyes staring at the multitude of stars lying spread out before him.

_Oh star, fall down on me_

_Let me make a wish upon you_

_Hold on, let me think_

_Think of what I'm wishing for_

What would he wish for? What could he possibly be lacking? He was a Tallest, one of the supreme rulers of a great and massive empire, with legions of Irkens at his command. What else did he need?

Maybe he should wish for... more snacks! That was always a good choice! Of course, the Massive was loaded with any and all types of edible sweet and sour foodstuffs to fill even his appetite, so maybe that wasn't such a good idea...

"This is hard!" he whined, his voice echoing strangely across the empty deck. He sighed as his large eyes closed, a thoughtful expression on his face.

_Wait, don't go away._

_Just not yet._

_Cause I thought,_

_I had it._

_But I forget._

An image of crimson red splashed across his vision and he jerked, eyes flying open to stare blankly at his claws. His cheeks flooded with heat, standing out a darker green than his skin. _'No, no, no, '_ he thought, shaking his head as if that alone would rid his head of the image._ 'Can't think about that. Nope, not now, not ever.'_

He looked at the stars. "Even if you _were_ able to grant wishes, I don't think you'd be able to make _that_ one come true... " A few of the glowing stars blinked, almost as if they were listening, and he grinned. "I guess it wouldn't hurt though, right?" Again they blinked, and his lips twisted into a wider grin. "Alright, alright. Give me a second."

He leaned forward, resting his head on his raised claws. He narrowed his eyes, a playful smile on his lips. "Now," he whispered, as though he were telling a great secret. "if I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?" A pained grimace crossed his face before his lips turned down in a frown. "Especially not Red."

_And I won't let you fall away,_

_From me._

_You will never fade._

_And I won't let you fall away._

_From me._

_You will never fade away from me._

The stars twinkled merrily at him, silent as the blackness that clung to them. Purple smiled, taking that for a yes. "Good," he said, eyes sliding closed. "Glad to hear it." He knew he was being foolish; he could only imagine Red's face should he find his co-ruler there, talking to the stars as if they were old friends. He would probably worry for his sanity.

_'Not that I have much of _that_ right now,'_ he thought, a humorless chuckle escaping his lips. He was being so incredibly _stupid_, after all. Thinking... thinking like he was, feeling... _things_ like he was. He was acting like...

_'Like some kind of human.'_ From what Zim had cheerily informed them of Earth's inhabitants, they were extremely emotional, letting their feelings overcome all rational thought. He hated placing himself in a category with them, but his thoughts lately...

They were starting to scare him. They were starting to invade his dreams at night, make it so he was afraid to sleep, afraid he might see something he couldn't handle. Afraid he'd see something he _wanted_.

_And now I let my dreams consume me,_

_And tell me what to think._

_But hold on,_

_Hold on._

_What am I dreaming?_

"Alright then, stars," he exclaimed, trying not to remember those dreams, the happiness that bubbled up in his chest at night only to drop like lead into his stomach in the morning. "I wish... " He focused on one tiny star, glowing bright and full in the dark mass of space. It hadn't been the first one he'd seen, but maybe they could forget that technically. "I wish... " His antennae twitched eagerly atop his head, as though anxious for their owner to get it out into the open. "I wish... "

"What do you wish for, Pur?"

"GAH!" Purple spun around, claws flying to his chest as his Irken heart beat wildly. He came face to face with the smirking image of his co-ruler, amusement shining in crimson eyes. "What in Irk's name are you doing up here?! You could'a given me a heart attack!" He rubbed at his chest as if to soothe said heart, grumbling irritably.

Red's smirk didn't waver; in fact, it only broadened. He leaned with his back against the railing, staring at his purple counterpart. "So," he said, eyes trailing to the view over his shoulder. "What were you wishing for?"

Purple's face turned an interesting shade of dark green, his head turning away from his companion's view. He glared at the stars as if it were their fault he was in this predicament. "Nothing," he lied, claws covering his burning cheeks. "Just..er.. nothing."

_Wait, don't go away._

_Just not yet._

_Cause I thought,_

_That I had it._

_But I forget._

"Nothing, huh?" Red leaned around his co-ruler, eying the streak of dark emerald covering the other Irken's face. He smirked. "Doesn't look like nothing." He swiped at the offending claws, tearing them away from Purple's face to reveal his flushed cheeks. "C'mon, Pur," he coaxed, "What is it?"

_And I won't let you fall away,_

_From me._

_You will never fade away._

_I won't let you fall away._

_You will never fade away._

"It's nothing," Purple grinned, hoping his face had gone back to its normal sheen of emerald. His heart was literally _pounding_. "I was only... joking. That's all." It was difficult to force his grin to stay on his face, but he succeeded.

Red studied him for a moment, hard, crimson eyes narrowed. He seemed to be searching for something, and Purple clamped his claws together behind his back, wishing, praying, that he wouldn't find it.

But then his co-ruler turned away, relinquishing him from that ruby stare, and Purple breathed a inward sigh of relief.

"Alright then," Red muttered, leaning against the railing as his companion had done earlier. He eyed the millions of stars blanketing the velvet black of space, red eyes thoughtful.

Beside him, Purple resumed his earlier position, mimicking Red, though his violet eyes kept drifting from the stars to his companion.

"Rather stupid, don't you think?" Red suddenly asked, eyes still trained on the tranquil stars. At Purple's look of confusion, he chuckled and explained himself. "That humans believe that these can grant wishes." He swept his claws out, as if encompassing every star within reach. "The idiocy of some people... "

For some reason, Purple felt a painful twinge of... _something_ claw at his chest. He winced at the feeling and turned his face away, cheeks a darker green than before. He _knew_ Red would tease him...

_And I won't let you fall away._

_You will never fade away._

_And I won't let you fall away from me,_

_You will never..._

"But, you know... " Red piped up beside him, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two. His face was still turned toward the stars, but one deep red eye stared at him, a small grin on the Tallest's face. "Maybe," he murmured, grinning as Purple jumped when their claws brushed, "maybe it's not so stupid after all."

Purple blinked, taken aback for a moment before he felt claws rake once more against his own. He turned back to the blanket of stars, and smiled.

He was pretty sure what his wish would be now.

_Oh star, fall down on me._

**The End**


End file.
